I know
by Escape Velocity
Summary: The Potters are dead and Sirius is labelled a traitor by the world. Yet one person believes that Sirius is innocent...


DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters or situations found in any of the Harry Potter books by Joanne K. Rowling

A/N: Well, my first ever solo written Harry Potter fic. What a breakthrough! Please, read and review!

I know he didn't do it.

I know because once you've seen inside someone's soul, read it like a book tentatively opened, you know what they're capable of, and what they aren't. _He_ wasn't capable of that.

Yes, I loved him. I just wish I had told him more often.

I remember that night. The awful, painful thing is that it was such a beautiful, perfect night, our anniversary. He came in and we talked for an hour before he left again to go visit James and get me roses; yes, he said he'd buy me roses.

He was always like that. On our first date, he gave me a bunch of violets and surprised me the next day with a bunch of lilies- more appropriate for my best friend, but Lily would have laughed and said it was so cliché.

When he came back it was to say goodbye. His face was grey and he looked years older. He was trembling, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"S- Wha-"

"Lil…Ja…Vi…Violet, sit down."

I did so, obediently, reaching for him.

"I went to their house- it's Him, Vi. They're dead."

"Dead!" I stood and ran to him, although he was only a metre away, "Lily….James….dead, no, please, no, please…"

He pulled me towards him, clumsily, brushing my hair with his lips.

"It's true, Vi," he whispered, pulling me closer, "They're gone. Hagrid was there, Vi he took….Harry."

"Lily's son."

He nodded

"My godson. Vi-"

"S- what?"

"It was…"

I recoiled suddenly

"You-Know-Who found them! He found the Potters! He found them and _you_ were their Secret Keeper! You traitor!"

"No! Vi, please, it was Pettigrew."

I was standing away from him, my hand searching for a weapon. Something in his eyes stopped me

"Peter? Little chubby Peter Pettigrew was the Potter's Secret Keeper?"

"Vi, I thought it was the ultimate tactic. You-Know-Who would come after _me_, not him."

"Little chubby Peter, a worker for You-Know-Who? Dear God…"

"I know Vi. I know."

I ran to him again and hugged him, tears spilling down my face. He reached out and pressed his mouth to my hair again- that old comforting gesture.

"Vi…"

I looked up at him

"What is it? Tell me."

"Vi, I have to go after him."

"Who?"

"Pettigrew."

"No! Please! It's a suicide mission. Please, stay with me. _Stay with me_!"

"Violet! Please, he killed my best friend, he killed your best friend…" his tears spilled over his face and landed on my cheeks, sliding down to meet my own reservoir of tears

"I know, Sirius, I know. Please, please, he's an agent of the Dark Lord…I know you have to, my love. But please-" I laughed shortly and hugged him, "Please, my love, be careful. I love you."

"I love you," he whispered, kissing me. 

"Please…" I whispered, "Did you really mean what you said last night? When you spilled out your soul…"

"Did you mean what you said?"

"Every last word!"

"So did I."

I kissed him again, whispering,

"I'll wait, my love, until the day when I can…" I burst into fresh tears and struggled to say, "…marry you. I love you."

"I know. I love you, Violet Elizabeth Gordon."

"I know. I love you, I love you. Please come back."

He kissed me, for the last time

"I love you. I promise I'll be back."

He walked out, leaving me to sit on the chair. I knew he locked the door behind him.

I spent a sleepless night, until dawn, waiting for him, when I received the Daily Prophet and read the whole story; Sirius Black had murdered a street full of Muggles to escape brave Peter Pettigrew's justice.

I might have said, Violet, you were an idiot to believe him, but I know Sirius. More than know him, _I love him_.

I saw his soul. His very soul. He said things to me I don't want to repeat because I could never replicate them accurately, and to misquote his words would destroy everything that had meaning.

But that's why I know he didn't do it.


End file.
